The Beginning Of Something New
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: This is the sequel to Last Chance Before Forever. Please read that story before you read this one! Please Read and Review as Always! Rated M for future content! It is finally done.
1. Lacie Ivy Cullen

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**So I was asked by my friend Pixie-Jazz101 to make a sequel for My Story Last Chance Before Forever. So here it is! Enjoy! Title was donated By Pixie-Jazz101. THANK YOU! This is the sequel to Last Chance Before Forever.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**JPOV**

I knocked on Sofia's door. "Come in." I opened the door; saw her dressed in a tank top and denim shorts while reading. Jennifer was lying next to her still sleeping. She was tangled under the blanket.

Sofia closed her book and got up. She walked toward me. She walked out of the room and left the door open a crack. "Have you figured a way to tell Esme or Carlisle? Not to mention Bella, Edward, Rosalie or Emmett?" I watched her smile at me. "I think Emmett is going to be the only problem."

I watched her disappear in to her room for a moment then she came back out with a picture in her hand. She handed me the picture I was of a little girl. "Who is this?" "Her name is Lacie Ivy Juin. She is 13 months old. In 6 hours she will be your granddaughter."

**SPOV**

I smiled at Jasper who shook his head. "You are not going to get that little girl." I looked him in the eye. "Dad? Why are you trying to deny me and Jennifer a chance to live a happy life and have a family?!"

I grabbed the picture from his hands and went in to my room and slammed the door in Jasper's face. I locked the door before he could open it. "Baby? What is wrong?" I looked to see her rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Great… My yelling woke her up. "Just my dad, my Love."

Jennifer got off the bed and got dressed in tank top and skinny jeans. I sat down on the bed and watched Jennifer leave the room. She came back a few minutes later came in after her.

I was shocked that She let him in here. I picked up my hard cover book and threw it at Jasper. "Get the heck out of here NOW!" I yelled. Jasper was about to leave when Jennifer grabbed his arm.

"Baby… You need to let Jasper finish." I gave my wife a confused look. "Why? he made it clear that he doesn't want me and you to be happy." "You thought that because you did not let him finish."

Jasper took this moment to finish what he tried to say earlier. "Sofia… What I was trying to say is that I didn't want you to go and get Lacie with out me and Alice there." "Then you should have said that."

I got up off my bed and walked towards Jasper. "I tried to tell you but you slammed the door in my face remember." I nodded. "Yeah …I remember. And I am sorry that I threw my book at you."

Jasper smiled and hugged me tight. "You are forgiven. NOW! I have a granddaughter to meet." Jennifer and I both laughed. I grabbed my purse and closed the bedroom door. The three of us went down stairs. Karter and Alice were in the kitchen eating cereal and talking.

Jasper told Alice everything. I watched her eyes light up. I knew that look. It meant Alice was in heaven. She was going to be able to go shopping … again… I looked at Karter, "Are you wanting to come or not?"

Karter smiled and said, "Like I would want to miss seeing my niece for the first time? Of course I am coming!" I laughed. That was Karter, he loved being a part of the family and him and I were really close.

Alice and Karter set up the car seat in my car while Jasper, Jennifer and I ate breakfast. Once the 3 of us finished breakfast I grabbed my purse and keys off the table and left for the airport.

Once we got to the airport I shut off the car and got out. The family followed me in to the information desk. I asked lady behind the desk when the flight from Nevada was landing. She checked her computer, looked at me and smiled. "It just landed."

I smiled at her, "Thank you." She nodded and went back to typing on her computer. I went back to my family. Karter was the only one who did not look nervous. "The girl at the desk told me that the flight just arrived.

Then I saw the Sandy, the woman from the agency. Jennifer and I went over to meet Sandy. Sandy handed Lacie over to Jennifer. I signed the last document, for changing her name. I only changed her last name.

I waved to Sandy as she turned around to get back on a flight to Nevada. Lacie smiled at me. I reached my hand out to Lacie and she took it. She wrapped her fist around one of my fingers.

When we reached my family again and I spoke, " Everyone meet, Lacie Ivy Cullen." Alice and Jasper smiled at me. "Karter can you come here?" Karter walked towards me and stopped in front of me.

"Would you like to hold her?" Karter's eyes lit up. "Please?" Jennifer handed Lacie to Karter. Karter made a little nest for Lacie in his arms. She smiled at him and curled in to his chest.

I pulled my camera out of my purse and took a picture of Karter holding Lacie. We went back to the car. Karter put her in to the car seat and buckled her in. He climbed in and sat beside the car seat. We decided to go to Esme's.

Karter held Lacie like his life depended on it and Lacie didn't care. Jennifer and I told everyone about our marriage. Everyone said congratulations, except Emmett. He laughed because he thought we were joking.

Rosalie slapped him across the back of his head. "What was that for?" he complained. Rosalie glared at him. "They are being serious!" Emmett looked at us and said that he was sorry.

"There is more..." Karter stepped in front of me holding Lacie. "This is Lacie Ivy Cullen. She is Jennifer's and my daughter. We adopted her a few months ago, but we picked her up two hours ago." Emmett got up and came over to me.

"Sofia may I hold her please?" I nodded and Karter handed her to him. Emmett smiled played for with her for a while. Everyone else held and played with Lacie. Karter was happier when Lacie was back in his arms. It was getting late.

So we all decided to go home. When we got home we set up the smaller crib that Jennifer had as a baby, in Jennifer's and mine bedroom. Karter kissed Lacie on the fore head then went in to his bedroom to get ready for bed then go to sleep.

Alice and Jasper said good night to us and went to bed. I carried Lacie in to our bedroom and put her in the crib. Jennifer and I got change and ready for bed. Tomorrow would be another day. Another day that I would enjoy just like today. I drifted off to sleep very happy at today's events.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please Read and Review and PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. What Family Means To Me

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING! **

**Again, this chapter is for Pixie-Jazz101. :D**

**This Chapter is All Karter's point of view. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**KPOV**

I drifted off to sleep and in to my dream.

***dream***

_I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I went down the hall and heard a scream I knew that it was Sofia's. I ran down the hall and flung open her door. And saw my worst nightmare. _

_Sofia was holding Jennifer tight. Jennifer wasn't moving. I ran over to my sister. "She is gone…" was all I heard my sister say. "Who's gone, Sofia?" I looked in the direction she pointed. She was pointing at the crib. _

_Lacie was gone. I wanted to ask about Jennifer but I feared I already knew. "And Jennifer? How long?" I asked. "She woke up and Try to stop them from taking Lacie… and they killed her. They came in here at about 4am and spoke to us._

_But, I didn't know what they were saying." That got my curiosity going. "What do you mean by you couldn't understand what they were saying? Where they yelling too much?" She shook her head. _

"_No they were speaking a different language. My language skills suck. The only think I can tell you is that is wasn't English or French that they were speaking." I thought about it. If I ever found these people I would have to find out what language they spoke._

***end dream***_  
_

I woke up shaking. I looked at my clock was 11:30 at night. That meant that I had 2 hours to make a plan and less then 2 ½ to the plan in to action. I quickly got dressed and went down stairs.

I remember Alice asking me to remove the carpet in the well behind the stairs and I found a trap door but never figured out where it went. I pulled the carpet up and lifted the door in the floor. There were some steps leading down. I put my feet in first and climbed in there was a light switch between the open stairs.

I flipped the light on and turned around to see the room. This room looked like a safe house in a fairytale. I continued down the steps to see a very big size room. By taking a guess I would say 14 by 15 feet. I went to put my feet on the floor but I tripped.

The floor was very… … soft? I looked around to see that the floor was covered by 3 feet of soft sponge. I looked up. I think the room was meant more for sitting then standing. I thought of a great idea.

I left the light in the room on and I went up stairs. I went in to the closet and grabbed as many blankets as I could find. I pulled them out and sat them on the floor. I closed the closet door when Jasper came out in a pair of sweatpants. Karter? What are you doing with all those blankets?"

I looked at him and picked up the blankets. I stood at the top of the stairs and said I stop the same thing that happened 16 years ago." Jasper was at my side a few minutes later. "What is going to happen to Sofia, Karter?"

I shook my head. "Not Sofia. Jennifer and Lacie. If you want to know more, then you will have to follow me I do not have a lot of time to do this." Jasper nodded and followed me down stairs. I opened the door in the floor and threw the blankets in. Jasper just looked at me. I jumped in.

"Are you coming or not?" I saw Jasper jump in and fall on his face. "Karter… why did that not hurt?" " What? Falling on your face?" Jasper nodded. " The whole floor is covered in 3 feet of sponge." Jasper sat up and looked around. He spotted the Air conditioner. He pointed at the air conditioner.

I shook my head. " I do not know if it works. I did not try it." Jasper went over to the air conditioner. He turned it on. I looked at him. "Does it work? I do not hear it" Jasper nodded "It is on. It is just very quiet. Here let me help you with the blankets."

Jasper came over to me and helped me with the blankets. We laid them all over the floor to cover the sponge. We had 3 blankets left, 2 large ones and a small one. I left them down there. I climbed up and Jasper followed right behind me.

"So what is going to happen to Jennifer and Lacie?" I went in to the living room and sat down on the couch. Jasper sat next to me. I looked at him. "Do you trust me?" He nodded. I put my hand to his face and closed my eyes.

I let my dream flood my mind. When the dream finished I removed my hand and looked at my father's shocked expression. I looked at the clock. Two hours were left. "I…I… I did not… know you could do that Karter."

"What? Showing you my dream?" He nodded so I continued. "There are a lot of things I can do that you do not know about. Nor does Alice, Jennifer or Sofia. Sofia and you are the only ones who know about, what I just did." "Karter. For you want to save your niece you must really love her." I shook my head.

" I do love my niece but that is not why I am doing this. I love Sofia more then anything. She is my sister and I would do anything for her, even if it meant me giving up my life for her. I am not saying that you and mom will die soon but once you guys are gone, Sofia will be all I have. Yes I know that Jennifer is a part of this family and that she is married to my sister. And I do care for Jennifer. But I would take a bullet for my sister. You must understand that, Dad. If I died saving Sofia, I would be one of the happiest people around. I know that I would have lived a happy life."

I watched my dad start to cry. I wiped his tears away. "Come on, we have a family to save." I smiled at my dad. Dad and I went up stairs. He went to get Alice and I went to get Sofia, Jennifer and Lacie.

I went in to their room and turned on the light. I pick Lacie up. She smiled at me. I went over to Sofia's side of the bed. " SOFIA! JENNIFER! GET UP NOW!" Sofia and Jennifer jumped up and glared at me. Sofia stopped Jennifer when Sofia saw Lacie in my arms and worried look on my face.

"Karter Do you have time to explain?" I gave a give nod and put my hand to Sofia's face. I closed me eyes and let my dream flood Sofia's mind. "How much time is left?" she asked me when the dream had ended.

"45 minutes. So you have to hurry." Sofia gave a quick nod and got out of bed. She grabbed Jennifer by the arm and pulled her towards the door. "Sofia? Where are we going?" I could hear the slight panic in Jennifer voice as she asked.

"I do not have enough time to explain but I promise once all of this is over Karter will be willing to explain it to you. Jennifer looked at me and I nodded. We left the room and saw Jasper with Alice at his side.

I led them all down stairs and in to the room under the stairs. I held Lacie and carried her down the stairs. I told everyone to stay down here until I came to get them. They all nodded. I went up stairs and shut the trap door. I put the carpet down covering the floor.

I went up stairs and turned off all the lights. I went in to my sister's room and closed the door behind me. I had 20 minutes. I really hoped there was not any more then two of them. Otherwise this was going to be the end of me.

I waited for them to show up. I heard the window open. I looked over at the window. I first saw a women appear. She looked like she was 15 maybe 16. Then I saw a man appear. He looked older about 24. I flicked on the light.

"Hello? Why are you trespassing?" The women spoke up. I listened before I spoke again. No wonder why nobody understood what they were saying. They were speaking German. I was thankful that German was a language I knew very well.

**(The italics below is the conversation between Karter and the intruders)**

_? - You speak German?_

_K - Yes I speak it very well. But you did not answer my question. Why are you trespassing?_

_? – I have come for my child she was taken away from me. _

_K – What child?_

_? – My daughter Lacie._

_K – You put her up for adoption the day she was born. The rules of the adoption agency stat that one year from the day the child was put in to the agency the child can be adopted and the parents cannot take the child back or request any visitation rights._

_? – That is not we were told._

_K – Well I am sorry that you were told otherwise but Lacie belongs to us and there is nothing you can do. _

_? – We know that we already asked the courts for my daughter back. But the courts told us the same thing. So we tracked her down and we have come her to take her by force._

_K – Well… If you want her then you will have to kill me first then you will have to search the entire town to find her. _

The women whipped out a knife from her bag. I put my hands out in front of me and closed my eyes. I threw the destructive energy at them. They dropped to the ground. I opened my eyes and walked over to them.

I check both of their pulses. I felt their hearts slow and finally stop. I disposed of the bodies and went down stairs. I lifted the carpet and opened the hatch. I jumped down and saw them motion less under the blankets.

"It is okay. We are safe. I saw Lacie first. She crawled to me I picked her up and gave her a hug. Jasper and Alice sat up next. Then I saw Jennifer and Sofia get up next. They all came over to me and gave me a hug. I told them everything. I showed Jennifer the dream like I promised. I let everyone upstairs and we went in to the kitchen to have breakfast.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So? What do you think? Please Read and Review!  
**


	3. Meeting Tivon

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**

* * *

~KPOV~

* * *

**

I got up this morning and went down stairs. I went in to the kitchen and had some breakfast. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. Sofia and Jennifer came in to the kitchen with Lacie as I was drying my hands.

I realized that I was late for school. "I got to go! I will see you all when I get home." I waved and grabbed my bag and let the house. I ran as fast as I could to get to school. When I got to school I realized that I wasn't late. I had ten minutes to get to class. I guess I ran faster then I thought. I fixed my hair real quick and started to walk to class. I saw a boy looking around the halls.

I walked up to him. "You look lost. Can I help you?" The boy turned around and smiled at me. "I'm new here. Can to tell me where this class is?" He showed me his schedule and pointed to the first class. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Actually I can take you there. You have the same first class as me." The boy smiled at me. We walked in silence to the next class. I walked up to the teacher and told him that the boy beside him was new.

"Well then Mr. Cullen. Let him sit with you." I nodded and walked to my seat in the back He followed me and sat in the empty desk next to me. " I am Karter. Karter Cullen." I stuck out my hand for him to shake. "Tivon. Tivon Nuri. Pleased to meet you." I smiled at the boy. He was very nice looking, very skinny. I noticed that he was wearing Denim shorts and a white shirt.

"Hey Tivon?" Tivon turned and looked at me. "Yes?" "Can I see your schedule again, please?" "Sure." He pulled out his schedule and handed it to me. I looked it over and noticed that he had all the same classes as me. I handed him back his schedule. "Everything ok?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes. Looks like you are stuck with me the whole day." I chuckled softly. He gave me a confusing look. I smiled at him and then said, "You and I have the same classes, all day." His confusion must have disappeared because he smiled and chuckled softly.

"Oh… I must warn you. Lauren is the school slut. She is in our gym class, which is next. She will try and get down your pants." He smiled at me "Well… I guess I'll have to fix that. What are we doing this week? In Gym I mean."

"Volleyball." He smiled again. "Perfect." Then the bell rang. Everyone left the classroom and I waited for Tivon to finish getting his stuff packed. When he was done I went to my locker.

I found out that his locker was right next to mine. We put our stuff in to our lockers and grabbed our gym clothes. We headed off to gym. I saw the evil grin on Tivon's face. I was trying to figure out what he had planned for Lauren.

We went in to the change room and got changed. Him and I went in to the gym we were about 7 minutes early so we got warmed up with a volleyball. The bell rang stop we put the ball back and waited for the teacher. I saw Jojo come in and I called her over.

"Hey Jojo, this is Tivon. Tivon this is my friend Jojo." The teacher came in and assigned us partners. I got Jojo and Tivon got Lauren. Though he seemed to be happy. Now I was really curious what Tivon had planned. Jojo and I passed the ball. I stopped passing when I heard something.

I looked over and saw Tivon. He mouthed 'watch this' to me. "Hey, Lauren are you ready?" She nodded. He passed the ball and it hit her right in the face. I was trying very hard not to laugh. Lauren got up of the floor and passed the ball back to Tivon. "Are you ready this time Lauren?"

She nodded again. Tivon passed the ball and it got her right in the stomach. She fell down and started coughing. Lauren got up "Coach He is doing this on purpose!" The coach looked at Tivon. He put his hands up in the air. He passed the ball and he caught it.

They did it a few times with Tivon doing different ways and speeds. "Lauren, I think you are lying. You need to stop complaining as much." Tivon caught the ball and he passed it to Lauren again. I hit he in stomach again. Everyone in the gym started laughing, even the teacher.

* * *

**~TPOV~

* * *

**

Lauren got mad and ran towards me. She stopped in front of me and tried to him me. But I was quicker. I grabbed her arm and twisted it backwards. She screamed in pain. She tried to hit me with her free arm but I caught it.

I twisted it backwards but I went a little to far and broke it. I heard the snap through all of her screaming. I whispered in her ear, " You tried to assault me. But guess what... I broke your arm in self-defence. So you and your family will be stuck paying the pointless effort to fix it."

I walked out of the gym and noticed that Jojo and Karter had followed me. "What did you do to her Tivon?" I looked at Karter to answer his question but I knew I couldn't give the truth. "I broke her arm in self-defence."

The truth to why I broke her arm was because she hurt the boy I had fallen in love with. Wait…did I just say that. I try my hardest to hide myself…. I will never be accepted. I got thrown out of my last school because the principal was homophobic. I finished getting changed and left the gym.

I went to my locker to soon be joined by Karter and Jojo. I took a quick look at them and noticed they had gotten changed. I noticed that Jojo's locker was close to ours. We grabbed our lunches out and headed to the cafeteria. I joined them at their usual table.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So? Did you like it? Please Read and Review.**


	4. Something I Did Not Know

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**

**This Chapter is for Pixie-Jazz101, for helping me with the ideas. Here is 2 Jasper cookies for all your help, Pixie-Jazz101

* * *

**

**~KPOV~**

* * *

I'm glad that Lauren got what she deserved. We finished lunch and headed back to our lockers.

"Hey Karter?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to go talk to the teacher so I am going to go head of you okay?"

"Sure."

"Ok see you in Class. See you last class Jojo."

She smiled and nodded at him. I watched him disappear in to history class. "I will see you in ceramics, Jojo." She nodded and headed off to her music class. I walked to the history door and put my hand on the door to open it.

I stopped when I heard yelling from the other side of the door. It was Tivon and Lauren. Was she really ready to die? Going back for round 2 would sure do it. I leaned my ear against the door so I could hear them.

**Tivon:** Lauren! I want nothing to do with you! I already made that very clear!

**Lauren: **Why? Am I not pretty enough? Why Am I not good enough for you?!

**Tivon:** You are school slut! That is why I do not want you!

**Lauren: **Fine… I will go fuck your friend Karter!

**Tivon:** Do not go near him!

**Lauren:** Why?!

Why was Tivon sticking up for me? He already knew that I was not interested in Lauren. So why was he getting defensive? I leaned against the door again.

**Tivon:** Why?! I will tell you why! You will stay away from the one I love or I will break your other arm!

I opened the door and looked in to the room. Tivon saw the look on my face. "How much did you hear?" "I heard all of it" I backed away. "Karter wait!"

* * *

**~TPOV~

* * *

**

I was I could just kill Lauren. She really needed to back off. I heard the door open and I looked to see who it was. I saw Karter he looked like he saw a ghost. I sighed. I wonder how much he had heard.

"How much did you hear?" "I heard all of it." He backed away. "Karter wait!" He took off down the hall. I looked at Lauren. "You stay away from him or I will kill you." I grabbed my books and took off after Karter.

I saw him running down the hall. "Karter! Karter wait! Karter!" He went out side and I followed him. He went out back of the school and took off in to the forest. I ran after him. "Karter wait! Please let me explain."

I saw Karter trip and fall I dropped my books and ran to him. I caught him before he hit the ground. "Karter… Let me explain everything." I waited a couple of minutes and when he did not answer I continued.

"I meant what I said back there. About Lauren leaving you alone and about loving you. Karter… when I first looked in to your eyes I felt, love, caring, compassion and a fragile heart. I know about your condition, Karter. I know of all of your abilities. I know that you are hurt very easy. But I love you, Karter and I promise to do what ever it takes to prove that to you."

Karter looked up at me. "Why did you really break Lauren's arm?" "Because she hurt the boy I have fallen in love with." "Tivon, why were you kicked out of your other school?" "Because the principal is homophobic." "So you are gay then?" I nodded. " Yes you are the first that has not run way after I said that."

* * *

**~KPOV~

* * *

**

"Then you won't mind if I do this. I turned to face Tivon. I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips to mine. I kissed him passionately. He was shocked at first and then he melted in to the kiss. We kissed for a few more minutes.

He pulled away and smiled at me. "I'm guessing you feel the same way?" I smiled and kissed him again. "I do love you Tivon. But can we start with meeting my parents first?" Tivon smiled and nodded. "I would love to meet your parents."

I pulled out my cell phone and called home. Alice picked up. I asked Alice if Tivon could come over and she said sure. I thanked my mom and told her that I would see her after school. I hung up and went back to kissing Tivon.

"We still have to go to Ceramics though." He smiled at me. "Okay." We talked for a bit and I looked at my watch. "Hey, we need to get your books and head back to the school. We have minutes to get there." He nodded he picked his books up off the ground and we went back in to the school.

We arrived at ceramics class a few minutes early. Jojo ran over to us. "Are you two ok?" We both nodded. I spoke up, "Why what happened?"

"Lauren came in here a few minutes ago and tried to freak me out." Tivon spoke before I did, "Lauren will be Lauren." We all laughed at that.

The teacher came in and we worked with our clay. We got to make what ever we wanted as long as it was school appropriate. I made a vase. Jojo made a Rose. I looked over at Tivon. He had made a teddy bear. We put our objects in to the kiln. Tomorrow we would get to glaze them.

The bell rang School was over for the day. I went to my locker and put my books in to my bag. I put my bag on the floor, closed my locker and put the lock back on. I waved to Jojo. She had to get the bus. I waited for Tivon.

When Tivon was done I put my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the school with Tivon beside me. We got to my house and went up the porch steps. I opened the front door and saw Lacie.

I bent down to the floor and opened my arms. "Lacie! Come see me!" Lacie turned to look at me and smiled. She came over to me and I picked her up. "Tivon, this is my niece Lacie Ivy Cullen." Sofia came around the corner and smiled at me.

"Sofia!" Sofia came over to me and gave me a hug. "Tivon, this is my sister Sofia. Lacie's mom." Tivon smiled. Jennifer came out and stood beside Sofia. "Tivon, this is Jennifer, Sofia's wife. Sofia, Jennifer this is Tivon."

"So they are?" "Yes. They are." Alice came down stairs with Jasper at her heels. "Tivon, this is Alice and Jasper, My parents. Mom… Dad, this is Tivon." Tivon spoke up, "It is nice to meet you all." Everyone nodded and smiled at Tivon.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So? What did you think? Please Read and Review!**


	5. I can scare Emmett !

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**

**Another Chapter for Pixie-Jazz101, for supporting My character Karter in being gay.**

**

* * *

**

**~KPOV~

* * *

**"Is Tivon staying for supper?" I looked up at my mom. "Do you mind?" "No, I do not mind. Tivon make sure to call you parents and tell them that you are staying for dinner." "My parents are not home. They will not be back until Friday. They have to travel a lot because of their jobs." Alice nodded.

"Well, you two go have some fun, dinner will be ready in an hour." I smiled and nodded. I gave Lacie to Sofia. I grabbed my bag and head towards the stairs. Tivon grabbed his bag and followed me. I opened the door for him.

We went up the stairs and down the hall. "You have a big house." I smiled at him and opened my door. "This is my room. Come on in." We went in to my room and talked for a while.

Tivon found out what happened to my sister and I found out somethings with Tivon. I found out that he is an only child. That his parents have been married about 5 times each before marrying each other. I found that his parents know he is gay and hope he will find the right guy some day.

As he was telling me all of this I felt my heart break. I was hoping that I was the only one he must have known that I was thinking this. He kissed me passionately and said, "Karter, you are the only one I want. I promise."

* * *

**~4 Years Later~**

**TPOV**

**

* * *

**

Karter and I have been going out for 4 years now. 6 months ago, both of us grew tall. Karter is 5'11" and I am 5'10". Jojo had become a good friend of ours and was at a finally height of 5'9". Today we are graduating high school. "Karter Cullen!" I watched Karter go up on the stage and get his diploma.

He smiled for a picture then went off stage. He waited at the door for me. "Tivon Nuri!" I smiled and I went up on the stage. I recived my diploma and smiled for a picture. I went to the door and took Karter's hand. I watched Jojo get her diploma and smile for a picture.

Jojo ran over to us. The three of us went out side to see My mom. I had requested a picture of the three of us. "Smile!" Me and Karter stood side by side and Jojo stood in front of us. We all smiled and Alice took the picture with her digital camera.

We all got in to Alice's car and headed over to the local picture shop. She made 6 copies of the picture. One for Jojo, one for Karter, one for Me, one for Sofia and Jennifer, One for Her and Jasper, and One for Carlisle and Esme.

* * *

**~KPOV~

* * *

**

We took Jojo home and then Alice, Tivon and I went over to see Esme and Carlisle. We got there and knocked on the door. Bella answered the door. "Hey, We have not seen you guys in a while come on in."

We went in to the house and Tivon squeezed my hand. I looked at him and he look frightened. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. I felt him relax and look more calm. I had almost forgotten that he had never met the rest of my family. I sat down on the couch and pulled him in to my lap.

I kissed his neck and I heard him moan softly. Everyone came in to the living room. Emmett looked at me. "So, Karter who is the scaredy cat on your lap?"

I was about to speak when I felt Tivon move. He looked at Emmett and gave him the death glare. Emmett's eyes widened and he jumped behind the chair and peaked over it. Edward and I started laughing.

"Everyone this is Tivon. My lover for the last 4 years." Edward spoke up. "Karter, Tivon is a keeper. I've never seen Emmett so scared of anyone other then Rosalie." Tivon smiled. Emmett stood up and sat back down in his seat. Tivon smiled at me.

He took his hands and put them on the sides of my face. He kissed me passionately. I froze at frist because I was not expecting it. I melted in to the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then I heard someone clear their throat and smiled. I whispered in Tivon's ear, "We can continue this when we get home." He smiled and nodded. Alice had already approved a sleep over for tonight. I looked up to see Emmett blushing.

We gave Esme and Carlisle the picture of me, Tivon and Jojo. Alice decided that it was getting late and we went home. When we got home We all went inside. Alice gave a copy of the picture to Jasper and I gave a copy to Sofia.

Sofia hugged me and smiled, "Congratulations, Karter. For School and coming out of the closest." I smiled and hugged my sister tight. "I could not have done it with out you."

I told Alice that Tivon and I would make supper tonight. We made spaghetti with meatballs and Tivon made his special home made sauce. When we were done cooking We served it up and called everyone to the table for supper.

We finished eating and Alice objected when Tivon and I tried to do the dishes. "You two made supper. So Jasper and I will do the dishes." We smield and nodded. the two of us took our stuff up to my room. Once we were in my room we put our stuff on my bed.

"We cannot do anything on my bed because I do not have anymore clean sheets but I do know where we can go. I took Tivon's hand and lead him down stairs and took him behind the stairs. I pulled the carpet up and opened the trap door.

I reached down and turned on the light. No one had removed the blankets from that night 4 years ago. I jumped down. I looked up at him. "Are you coming? The floor is soft, trust me." He nodded and jumped down. I pulled the trap door closed and turned on the air conditioner.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So What did you think? Good or bad? Please R&R and tell me!**


	6. Take My Hand

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**

**To everyone who reads this story and likes it you need to go and read, What Would I Do Without You by Pixie-Jazz101 **

**It is a REALLY REALLY REALLY good story. Anyway enjoy Chapter 6! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**~KPOV~**

_**O.O LEMON O.O**_

**

* * *

**

Tivon started to kiss me. I moaned under his touch. He unbuttoned my shirt and kissed my chest as exposed it. I could feel my self getting hard again. He kissed my lips a few more times. I pulled his shirt off of him.

We took each others clothes off. "Top or bottom?" He smiled at me. "Top. Karter, lay down." I laid down on my back. He took me in to his mouth. All of the sudden I thought of a song I loved as a child.

**_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them  
I know that people say we're never going to make it  
But I know we're going to get through this_**

I moaned at the feeling. He sucked while he prepared me. I could no longer control normal breathing. "Tivon!" I came in his mouth. He swallowed and removed his mouth. He smiled at me. He removed his fingers and I groaned in protest. "Do not worry. You will feel me again." I blushed at his statement.

_**Take my hand tonight, Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight, We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever, And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight, One last time**_

He lifted me on to him. I wrapped my legs around him. He stroked me and I became hard again. He put his hands on my hips and moved me up and down. When I got use to the rhythm I took over.

_**The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment  
Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement  
If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
But I know they just don't understand  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)**_

_**Take my hand tonight, Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight, We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever, And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight, One last time**_

While I thrusted up and down on him he used his hand on me. I looked at him. "Karter... Faster...Please..." I moved faster and his hand moved faster. "Karter... I'm goin..." He came inside me. His release sent me over the edge. I spilled on both of us.

_**The raindrops, The tears keep falling  
I see your face and it keeps me going  
If I get lost your light's going to guide me  
And I know that you can take me home  
You can take me home**_

_**Take my hand tonight, Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight, We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever, And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight, One last time**_

I got off of him and laid beside him. I kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Tivon." He smiled at me and kissed me. "As I love you, Karter." I sat up. "Come on. Let's get dressed go in to my room and take a shower. He smiled at me. He quickly got dressed.

Tivon turned off the air conditioner and I pushed the door open. I let him up first. I turned off the light and climbed up. I shut the door and put the carpet back. The two of us went up stairs and in to me room. We striped and took a shower. When we were done I wrapped a towel around my waist and handed another towel to him.

I herad him growl. I turned around to face him. "Tivon? What is wrong?" "Nothing, other then I would rather that towel to disappear." I blushed at his statement. "You perv." He chuckled. "I may be that but you still love me." I kissed him on the lips. "That I do." We went in to my room and got dressed in pajamas.

"That reminds me. I have something for you Karter." I was confused, my birthday wasn't for another month. So what did he have for me, then. I watched him go in to his back pack and grab a box.

He handed it to me. I sat down on my bed and opened the box. I removed the tissue paper. It was the teddy bear that he made in ceramics class. The teddy bear was white. It was smiling and holding a red heart between its paws.

I looked up at him. "Are you sure?" He smiled. "Yes I am. I made it for you, Karter." I blushed. I put the bear on my night stand. "That reminds me. I have something for you, Tivon."

* * *

**~TPOV~

* * *

**"That reminds me. I have something for you, Tivon." I looked at Karter with a look of confusion. I watched him reach under his bed. He pulled out a thin but long box and handed it to me. I lifted the lid and gently removed the tissue paper. I put my hand over my mouth and I tried not to cry.

"Karter. How did you even? How did you know?" "I talked to Jojo. She told me that, you had said that a Calla Lily was your favourite and it is made out of ceramic. So you can enjoy it forever." I put my hands in to the box and lifted the flower up.

It had a dark green stem with one green leaf. The flower was white with blue all through it. "I love it! Thank you, Karter." I kissed him. "Your welcome. If you like you can put it back in the box to keep it safe." I nodded.

I put the flower in the box and put it gently on the ground. "Well... There is only is only one thing left to do." I pulled the box out of my pocket and got down on one knee.

I heard him gasp. "Karter Andre Cullen, Will you marry me?" Karter smiled and said, "Yes. Yes I will marry you." I opened the box in my hand slipped one of the rings on to his finger. Karter took the other ring and slipped it on to my finger.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: So What did you think? Good or bad? Please R&R and tell me!**


	7. Singing Our Song

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**

**Thank you Pixie-Jazz101 for most of the ideas for this chapter. **

**~6 months later~**

**KPOV  
**

**

* * *

**I had figured out what I wanted to do. I had set up a business for people to get married if they didn't want a big wedding. Anybody could be married by us. Straight couples, Lesbians couples and Gay couples.

Tivon and I had created the business together after getting permission from the government to do so. Tivon and I went over to Jojo's house. I knocked on the door. I heard a bunch of yelling and then the door finally opened.

Jojo opened the door and smiled when she saw us. "Hey guys. I haven't seen you since we all graduated. Still looking for a job. How about you guys?" "Hey, come take a walk with us?" I asked.

She nodded. She grabbed her purse and told her mother she would be back in little while. I walked up the street to the building Tivon and I were using for our business. I unlocked the door and held it open for them.

I went in after them and turned on the light. I locked the back door again and lead them up stairs. "This is a chapel, guys." She looked at me. "I know. It is a business. It is the business that Tivon and I own.

We have permisson to run this business from the gorvernment and Tivon and I were wondering if you would like to work her full time. You would get paid for working here." Jojo looked at us. "Are you guys serious?!"

We both nodded. Jojo hugged us both. "When do i start?" Tivon spoke up. "We open tomorrow morning 8:30am. Be here for then, ok?" She nodded. Jojo left and ran all the way back home. I smiled at Tivon.

"Now let us see if Emmett would like to help?" "Emmett? The guy that I scared 4 1/2 years ago?" I chuckled "That would be him. He married my parents." We walked over to Esme's house. I knocked on the door.

Esme answered the door. She smiled at us and let us in. "Alice or Jasper know you are here?" "Alice" I said. She nodded. "Are you looking for someone or are you here for just a visit?" "We are looking for Emmett."

We said it at the same time and we both chuckled. "I think he is in the garage with Rosalie." We nodded we were about to head out side when I heard yelling. I saw Emmett come running in the back door.

"I said I was sorry! I really am." Emmett ran in circles from the kitchen, the dining room and the living room. I then saw Rosalie. Then I realized why Emmett was running away. Rosalie had a wrench in her hand.

"EMMETT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THE JEEP STILL. BUT NO! YOU HAD TO TOUCH MY BEHIND! THEN YOU ALMOST DROPPED THE JEEP ON MY HEAD!!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!"

"If I stop running you are going to hurt me." I we all laughed. They kept running around in circles. Tivon yelled "STOP!" Emmett stopped running and Rosalie stopped chasing him. I looked at Tivon and mouthed 'thank you'.

He nodded and let me talk. "Tivon and I have come here for a reason. We have come to talk to Emmett. We want to know if he would like to work with Tivon, Jojo and me." Rosalie looked at me and had a big grin on her face.

Emmett looked at me and said, "What do you do for work?" "We run a business for people who want small weddings and have been turned down by others due to race or sexuality." Emmett had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Count me in!" I wrote down the address and on a piece of paper and gave it to Esme. "Good. Be at that address by 9:00am tomorrow morning." Emmett nodded. "You guys can go back to what you were doing."

Rosalie threw the wrench at Emmett and it hit him in the arm. "OWWWWWW!!!!!! Roise! what was that for?!" "THAT! For almost dropping the jeep on me!" I chuckled and left the house with Tivon following me.

"Sleep at my place or your place?" "Yours" I started to hum a song as we walked. Tivon must have known the song I was humming because he started to sing along.

_**I just want you close, Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure, That it will only get better**_

_**You and me together, Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cuz, Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright**_

I started to sing with him

_**No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

_**When the rain is pouring down, And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around, This I know for certain**_

_**You and me together, Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cuz, Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright**_

_**No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel**_

**_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So til the end of time I'm telling you there is no one_**

_**No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

When we finished singing then we kissed. "Tivon, you have a wonderful voice and this should be our song." He blushed at my statement and nodded.

"Ok." I squeezed his hand and we walked home. When we got home I walked inside. I saw Sofia sitting of the floor watching Lacie.

Lacie was standing on her own. "Lacie come see uncle Karter." Lacie turned around and slowly walked toward me. I picked Lacie up and I kissed her forehead. I handed her to Sofia. I went up stairs with Tivon.

I opened the door for him and walked in after him closing my door behind him. I turned on my radio and turned the volume up a little. I sat down on my bed. I tapped my lap twice.

Tivon walked over to me and sat on my lap. He curled up and in to me. I stoked his hair. I leaned my head back just listening to the radio. Then a song I knew came on the radio.

_**Baby please try to forgive me, Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now, don't bother, If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, Oh yeah**_

_**Lookin' back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone  
Play my part & kept ya in the dark, Now let me show you the shape of my heart**_

_**Sadness is beautiful, Loniness is tragical  
So help me, I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now, don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become**_

**I'm here with my confession, Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start, But to show you the shape of my heart**

_**I'm looking back on things I've done, I never wanna play the same old part  
Keep you in the dark, Now let me show you the shape of my heart**_

_**Lookin' back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone  
Play my part & kept ya in the dark, Now let me show you the shape of my heart**_

_**Show you the shape of my heart.**_

Another song came on and I started singing along again

_**I wish you were here tonight with me to see the northern lights  
i wish you were here tonight with me  
i wish i could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning  
i wish i could have you by my side**_

_**cause i've been down and i've been crawling  
won't back down no more**_

_**can't you stop the lies falling from the skies  
down on me,i'm still standing  
can't you roll the dice,i might be surprised  
conscience clear i'm still standing here**_

_**burns like a thousand stars,though you're light years away  
burns like a thousand stars or more, you're up there**_

_**you're always with me  
smiling down on me**_

_**it's something sacred,something so beatiful  
something quiet to ease my mind  
when the pressure's taking me over and over**_

_**cause i've been down and i've been crawling, pushed around,always falling  
you're up there,you're always with me, smiling down on me**_

_**can't you stop the lies falling from the skies  
down on me, i'm still standing  
can't you roll the dice, i might be surprised  
conscience clear i'm still standing here**_

_**I'm stilling standing... Here**_

After that song I realized that Tivon had fallen asleep. I lifteed him up and got up. I laid him down on the bed and I turned the radio down to low. I went to the door and opened it. I turned the light off and left the door open a little.

I went down stairs and went in to the kitchen. I made some toast and grabbed some left over meat. I took it up stairs and put it on top of my dresser. "Karter? is that you?" I walked over to him.

"Yes." He sat up and rubbed him eyes. "You hungry?" he nodded. I turned on the light and grabbed the food off my dresser. "Here. I brought this up for both of us." he smiled at me then kissed me.

When we finished eating, we took the plate down stairs and put it in the sink. He kissed me. I blushed a little. "I heard you sing, Karter. You have a wonderful voice." "Thankyou." we went back up to my room and got ready for bed.

We climbed in to my bed and drifted of to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: So What did you think? Good or bad or ugly? Please R&R and tell me!**


	8. The Work Surprise

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**

* * *

~KPOV~

* * *

**

I woke up at 7:00 and decided to take a shower. I went into the bath and closed the door. I was just about to strip when their was a knock at the door. I opened the door and it was Tivon.

"I'm sorry if you woke you." he shook his head "Do not be sorry. I actually knocked to see if I could join you in the shower." I kissed him and then smiled. I pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door.

I removed his shirt and I started to kiss his chest. I striped him of all his clothes. I started to take my clothes off but he stopped me and pinned against the wall. he removed my clothes and kissed my in a sensitive spot.

I became hard against him. "Karter, you turn me on." I blushed at his statement. "I would hope so." He looked up at me and smiled. "I'll take care of that for you but you have to get in to the shower first."

I turned on the water and let it heat up. Once it was warm I climbed in. Tivon came in and closed the shower door behind him. He got down on his knees. "A promise is a promise." He took me in to his mouth.

He sucked and he licked. He eventually went faster. "Tivon!... AHH!" I came in him mouth and he swallowed. He removed his mouth from me and stood up. "mmm. you taste good." I chuckled.

I reached down and stroked his member. "Karter..." "I'll take care of this for you." I got down on my knees and took him in to my mouth. I sucked him hard and very gently bit him. He moaned in pleasure.

I sucked harder and faster. "Karter! I'm going to!" He came in my mouth and I swallowed. I removed my mouth and licked my lips. "Mmm, you do taste good." We both smiled and finished taking a shower.

When we were done Tivon turned off the water and I grabbed two towels. I hand one to him and wrapped the other around me. We went back in to my room and got dressed. We both got dressed in dark wash jeans and white button down shirts.

We went down stairs and had breakfast. I made eggs and he made toast. We finished breakfast and and rinsed our dishes. We went to the front door and put our shoes on. We went out side and head off to work.

We unlocked the door and went inside. It was 8:00 and we didn't open for another 30 minutes. I turned on the light and he turned of the radio. He turned up the volume and a song was just beginning.

He started to hum to the song. "I did not know you knew this song, Tivon." He just smiled and nodded. We both started to sing.

_**My jaw hit the floor the day you walked in  
All eyes were pointed in your direction  
With nothing to lose I asked you to dance  
I didn't think that I'd stand a chance but**_

_**Lucky for me you proved me wrong  
It was a roll of the dice  
It was a shot so long  
What started out as no hope in hell  
Has turned out heavenly  
So lucky for me**_

_**Just goes to show you cant judge a book by the cover  
Cuz if I had I'd still be searching for another  
I believed I was livin in a dream  
And at any moment someone would wake me up**_

_**Lucky for me you proved me wrong  
It was a roll of the dice  
It was a shot so long  
What started out as no hope in hell  
Has turned out heavenly  
So lucky for me**_

_**What started out as no hope in hell  
Has turned out heavenly  
So lucky for me**_

The song ended and another one started. I knew the song right away. I started to sing and he started to sing with me.

_**I just want to tell you all the things you are  
And all the things you mean to me  
You've been with me forever  
Through the changes in my life  
Through all the tears and laughter**_

_**When I find myself believing there's no place to go  
When I feel the loneliness inside my heart**_

_**You're the answer to my prayers, And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain, You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight**_

_**Life is just a moment  
We're blowing in the wind  
We're trying to find a friend  
And only time can tell us  
If win or if we lose  
And who will stand beside us**_

_**When there's darkness all around me  
You're the light I see  
When I need someone to ease my troubled mind**_

_**You're the answer to my prayers  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight**_

_**You're all I need tonight, All I need tonight  
All I need tonight , You're my angel**_

I looked at the clock and it was 8:15. "One more ok? We have Jojo and Emmett coming in." He nodded. I listened as the next song came on. "This song applies to you, Tivon" He just listened to me sing this next song...

**_I'm gonna do it darlin'...  
I could waste time tryin' the figure it out,  
But I'm jumpin' in anyhow.  
I've never been this far;  
Didn't know love could run so deep...  
Didn't know I'd lose this much sleep._**

**_Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon.  
Spinnin' all night,  
Lovin' just who you are...  
Sparks flyin' in the dark.  
Shootin' out lights, runnin' down dreams,  
Figurin' out what love really means..._**  
_**Baby, givin' you my heart,  
Is a real fine place to start.**_

_**Somethin' is goin' on,  
I can't explain but sure can touch...  
It's callin' both of us.  
Stronger than any fear or doubt,  
It's changin' everything I see...  
It's changin' you, it's changin' me.**_

_**Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon.  
Spinnin' all night,  
Lovin' just who you are...**_  
_**Sparks flyin' in the dark.  
Shootin' down lights, runnin' down dreams,  
Figurin' out what love really means...  
Baby, givin' you my heart,  
Is a real fine place to start.**_

_**Right here, right now's the perfect spot, the perfect time.  
The perfect moment when your skin is next to mine.**_

_**Yeah, yeah...  
Holdin' you close, (Holdin' you close.)  
Chasin' that moon. (Chasin' that moon.)  
Spinnin' all night,  
Lovin' just who you are...  
Sparks flyin' in the dark.  
Shootin' out lights, (Shootin' down lights.)  
Runnin' down dreams, (Runnin' down dreams.)  
Figurin' out just what love really means...  
Baby, givin' you my heart's a real fine place,  
Real fine place to start.  
Oh yeah.  
Oh, oh, oh**_

Tivon blushed as the song ended. "It applies to you to, Karter. I love you." "As I love you." As we turned the radio down I heard the roar of an engine. I looked outside and it was Emmett's Jeep.

"You can park it out back!" I pointed to the gravel road that lead behind the building. He nodded and drove the jeep down out back. He came out front a few minutes later. I let Emmett inside and looked at the clock.

It read 8:20. "Emmett you are early." "Yeah I know but I got bored at home and I kept getting in Rosalie's way." "Figures as much. Come with me and I give you a tour. This is the lower office area.

Were we greet people and make appointments." I lead him to the stairs and pointed to the door. "That door will lead to where you parked your jeep." I lead him up the stairs and opened the door for him.

He went inside and I followed him. "This is the chapel. When we have a wedding, the couple will be up here and will get married in this room. When you do not have a wedding you can either stay hear or go out or go home."

Emmett nodded and looked at me. "Thank you, Karter."

"For?"

"For saving me from being killed by my own wife."

I nodded and chuckled. " Only one thing left." Emmett gave me a confused look. "You have to meet Jojo. she will be working with us down stairs." "Oh, Okay." The two of us went down stairs and I saw Tivon talking with Jojo.

"Good morning, Jojo." She looked up at me and smiled. "Morning Karter. Who is the guy behind you?" "Jojo, this is Emmett. Emmett this is Jojo. Jojo, Emmett is going to be our minister." "Ah. Okay."

* * *

**~3 months later**~

**~KPOV~**

* * *

Today was Sofia's and Jennifer's one year anniversary. I told everyone my plan. Sofia and Jennifer were the two who did not know my plan. I woke up and headed over to the office and got the chapel up stairs ready.

I had set up drinks and food. Tivon and Alice were helping me. Jasper need to stay and make sure Sofia and Jennifer did not go anywhere. When we were done we went to get everyone. Tivon and I took Alice's car and Alice took Jasper's car.

We got to Esme's house and got everyone out. Esme and Carlisle rode with me and Tivon. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella rode with Alice. We drove back. We got everyone inside and up stairs.

Alice and Tivon stayed behind. I went to get everyone else. I got back home and saw Jasper. I nodded and he left. I went up stairs to get Lacie, Sofia and Jennifer. I knocked on their door. "Come in."

I walked in and saw Jennifer and Sofia sitting on the floor playing with Lacie. "Hi Lacie." Lacie turned to look at me and smiled. She got up and walked over to me. I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Come you two lets go." "Where are we going?" "To my work. I want both of your opinion on something." They got up and followed me. We walked up the street to my work and I opened the door for them.

They went inside and I went after them. I head up the stairs and called down to them. "It is up here." They followed me and I opened the door. "How can you see. It is dark up here." I went in to the chapel and turn on the lights.

We all yelled "SURPRISE!" I looked at them. "Happy one year, Sofia and Jennifer!" They smiled at me. "So, is this what you want our opinions on?" I smiled and nodded.

Sofia kissed me on the cheek. "Well my opinion is, Thank you. I love you, Karter." Sofia hugged me. I hugged he back and said. "I love you too, Sofia."

* * *

**Author's Notes: So? Did you like it? Please Read and Review.**


	9. Without You

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**

**A Year Later**

**~TPOV~**

* * *

*flash back*

_"Happy one year , Karter." he only smiled at me. My phone rang. _

_"Hello?"_

"_Hey Tivon. It is me, Emmett. Rosalie is in the hospital. she just had twins. A little girl named Carlie and a little boy named Dawson." _

_"Congratulations, Emmett. You be good to her and them." "_

_Yeah. Yeah I will. Bye!" _

_"Bye Emmett." I hung up. _

_"What was that about about?" _

_"Oh. That was Emmett. Rosalie just had twins. Carlie a little girl and Dawson a little boy." _

_"Aww. How cute." I went back to kissing Karter. _

_*flash back ends* _

A week after that Karter was always in bed. He could not move unless he had help. I remember crying when I came home from work and saw Karter on the floor... ... ... not moving. I looked at the clock.

11:30pm... I prayed that Carlisle was still up. I called his cell. "Hello?" Great he sounded like I just woke him up. "Carlisle?" "Yes? Tivon?" "Yes... Please... I need your... help" I could no longer contain myself.

I started to sob. "Tivon? What is wrong." he sound more awake. " It is Karter. I came home and he was laying on the floor and he will not wake up. Please you have to help me." "Tivon, stay on the phone with me.

I am on my way. Is he warm?" "If you are asking me if his body is warm to the touch then. then yes he is warm." I could hear a car enigne in the background. "Is he still breathing?" "Hang on."

I leaned over Karter and checked to see if he was breathing. "Yes but his breathing is slower then normal. "Ok. Tivon, I am outside I need you to let me in." Carlisle hung up.

I jumped up off the floor, ran to the door and opened it open for Carlisle. I took him back to were Karter was. He checked his vitals. "We need to get him to the hospital? Can you lift him?" "Yes."

I picked Karter up and carried him to Carlisle's car. I got in to the back seat with Karter. As Carlisle drove. I stroked Karter's and sobbed.

When we got to the hospital Carlisle park the car and went ahead of me to get a room for Karter. By the time I got in to the hospital Carlisle had gotten a room for Karter. I carried him down the hall and in to the room Carlisle disappeared in to.

I laid him on the bed. Carlisle hooked him up to some machines and got him stable. "You need to tell Alice, Jasper and Sofia. That he is here."

"No... Not tonight. He is my response ability tonight. I will not make them lose sleep. He is my husband." Carlisle looked shocked. "How long have you two been married?" "A little over a year." "Ah ok."

"Well the choice is yours."

"I know."

"I'm going to stay hear for while, Tivon. Page me if you need me." He left the room.

I sat in a chair next to Karter. I put my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. I started to sing a song that made me think of this.

_**without you, the ground thaws  
the rain falls, the grass grows  
without you, the seeds root  
the flowers bloom, the children play**_

_**the stars gleam, the poets dream  
the eagles fly, without you  
the earth turns, the sun burns  
but i die, without you**_

_**without you, the breeze warms  
the girl smiles, the cloud moves  
without you, the tides change  
the boys run, the oceans crash**_

_**the crowds roar, the days soar  
the babies cry, without you  
the moon glows, the river flows  
but i die, without you**_

_**the world revives, colours renew**_

_**without you, the hand gropes  
the ear hears, the pulse beats**_

_**without you,**__**the eyes gaze  
the the legs walk, the lungs breathe**_

_**the mind churns, the heart yearns  
the tears dry, without you  
life goes on, but i'm gone  
cause i die**_

_**without you**_

I started to sing another song. Our song...

_**I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better**_

_**You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cuz  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright**_

_**No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

I stopped singing. I was crying to much. I fear that it would be the last time I would ever hear the song again. I heard something I stopped crying for a minute and listened.

_**When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain**_

_**You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cuz  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright**_

_**No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel**_

It was our song. But only me and Karter knew that it was our song.

**_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So til the end of time I'm telling you there is no one_**

**_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_**

Something squeezed my hand but I was the only one in the room other then Karter. My hand got squeezed again. I looked up. Karter had a small smile on his face. "Why did you stop singing. you have a wonderful voice."

I couldn't speak. I paged Carlisle. I hugged Kater tight. "I love you, Karter." I kissed him on the lips. "As I love you, Tivon." He kissed me. Carlisle came and looked at me. "He is awake." Carlisle smiled and came over.

"He seems healthy. Karter do you know how you got here?" "Here? Where am I exactly?" "You are in the hospital. I came home from work and you were lying on the floor. You would not wake up, so I called Carlisle."

Karter nodded and smiled at me. "You can take him home, now. if you would like." I nodded. Carlisle un hooked all of the machines... I scooped Karter up in to my arms and He wrapped his arms around my neck.

I carried him out to Carlisle's Car. Carlisle took us home and left. I carried Karter in to the house and turned on the light. I carried him in to the bedroom and put him down on the bed.

I took off my shoes and laid on the bed beside him. I pulled him close to me and I put one arm around his waist and feel asleep like that. Tomorrow will be a new day.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So? What did you think? Please Read and Review!  
**


	10. Past Becomes the Present

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**

**~KPOV~**

* * *

I had a ear phone in my ear and listening to a sad song but it was one of my favourites. It had been since I was a kid. "Karter?" I paused the music. "Yeah?" "What are you listening to?" "Music." He chuckled.

"Funny, love. I meant what song." I got up out of bed and went in to the living room. I turned on the light and I turned on the stereo. I put a CD in and turned the volume up. I started to sing along to the song.

_**Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain**_

_**If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever**_

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**_

_**I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now**_

_**Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy**_

**_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_**

**_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance_**

**_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_**

**_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_**

I started cry as the song came over and gave me hug. He kissed my temple. "Now, why would you be listening to such a sad song?" "Because, I am so much in love with you, Tivon." I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. He started to sing a song I didn't recognize.

_**When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..**_

_**And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you**_  
_**  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...**_

_**Just close your eyes (close your eyes)**_  
_**Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..**_

_**Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...**_

_**And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby**_

_**Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you**_

_**Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...**_

When he finished his song. I had tears falling down my face. My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. it was Rosalie. "Hello?" _"Karter? Have you seen Emmett or Carlie?"_ "No, Why?" _"Well they have been gone for 3 days and something feels wrong." _

"I'll be over soon." I hung up. "We are going for a drive." He looked confused. I grabbed the keys to my car. He followed me outside and got in to the car with me. I drove to Alice's. When we got there I told him to wait in the car.

I went in to the house and went up stairs. I knocked on Sofia's door. She opened the door. She was still dressed good. "Sofia I need you to come with me. I promise to explain everything later."

She nodded. I told Jennifer that she would be back later. Her and I went out side and she got in to the back seat. We drove to Rosalie's. I parked the car and got out. I walked to the door and noticed that the two of them were still in the car.

"Are you two coming?!" They got out of the car and came up on the porch. I rang the door and heard Dawson crying. Rosalie answered the door while holding Dawson. She let us come in. She told us everything.

I told Tivon to stay with Rosalie. He didn't look happy. I knew it was not because he had to stay with Rosalie. It was because he could not be with me. Sofia and I went back out and got in to my car.

"Now can you please tell me why you brought me with you?" I backed out of the driveway and answered her question, "Do you remember when you were two and you were kidnapped?" She nodded her head and I continued.

"Well I think the same thing that happened to Carlie. I think some knocked Emmett out cold and took Carlie. I brought you with me because I think that who ever took her to the same place that they took you. So i need to know if you can remember where they took you."

She nodded and gave me directions to the place. I got out of my car and she followed me. I stopped and searched the building. Sofia put her hand on my shoulder. "What is it Karter?" "I sense no adults. But I can't tell if Carlie is in there."

Truth was everything I can do has a weakness. This power... I can't see anyone under the age of 13. I jogged up to the buliding with Sofia at my heels. I walked inside I saw Carlie sitting in a play pen.

Sofia went to get her, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. I pointed across the room. A boy about 12 was sitting in a chair, watching Carlie. I thought about something. I whispered my plan in to Sofia's ear.

She smiled and nodded. She climbed in to the rafters. I knocked on the wall and the boy left to go check out side. I waved my hand at Sofia. She slid down and grabbed Carlie. Carlie smiled but stayed quiet.

Sofia hid in the shadows. The boy came back he was about to press the alarm. "Now." I yelled. Sofia covered Carlie's eyes and shut her own. I put my hands out in front of me and closed my eyes in concentration.

I push waves of light toward the boy and unfortunately I killed him. I only meant to stun him. I grabbed Sofia in to my arms and out to the car. I put Sofia in to the car and closed the door. I got in and said, "You can open your eyes now."

Sofia opened her eyes and uncovered Carlie's. "Now we just have to find Emmett." We drove around until my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Tivon. I stopped the car and answered the phone.

"Hello, Darlin. What's up?" I could hear Rosalie yelling in the background. "Well. Emmett just came in and he doesn't have Carlie. Rosalie is yelling at him and is crying because she does not know if Carlie is ok." "Well tell Rosalie that Carlie is ok. We will see you in a bit." I hung up.

* * *

**TPOV~

* * *

**

I heard the door knob turn. I got up to see who was there. It was Emmett. Rosalie came running down the stairs and hand Dawson to me. He smiled at me and I chuckled. He did not even know what his parents were yelling about.

I took Dawson in to the kitchen and heard Rosalie yelling at Emmett. I pulled out my cell phone and called Karter. He picked up after 2 rings. "Hello, Darlin. What's up?" I beat he could hear Rosalie yelling in the background.

"Well. Emmett just came in and he doesn't have Carlie. Rosalie is yelling at him and is crying because she does not know if Carlie is Ok." "Well tell Rosalie that Carlie is Ok. We will see you in a bit."

He hung up before I could ask him how he knew this. I went in to the living. Rosalie looked at me. "I just called Karter. He says that Carlie is okay, but he hung up before I could ask how he knew. He said he would see us soon."

A few minutes later Karter walked in. It was just Karter. No Sofia? That was odd. Maybe Karter took her home. "Emmett did some hit you over the head. Or zap you with something?"

"I was with Carlie and then my legs gave out. I hit my head on something and passed out. That is all I remember" Karter went over to Emmett and looked at his neck.

"Rosalie... It is not Emmett fault that Carlie went missing. He was hit with a taser gun." Rosalie looked at him with panic in her eyes. " Tivon told me that you knew Carlie was safe. How do you know this?"

Karter disappeared outside for a minute and came back with Sofia. I looked at Sofia and nocited that she was holding something. She was hold Carlie. Karter took Carlie from Sofia's arms. "This is how I know."

He held Carlie up for Rosalie to see. Carlie reached her little fists out for Rosalie. Rosalie ran over to to her and took her in to her arms. Rosalie held her close. "Thank you, Karter. Thank you, Sofia."

I walked over to Karter's side and wrapped my arm around his waist. The three of us left and dropped Sofia off at home. Karter thanked Sofia for helping him. She nodded and went in to the house.

We drove home and went inside our home. I made dinner for both us, we took a shower and went in to the living room. We sat on the couch and watched TV for a bit. Then we went to bed and slept. I held him close all night.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: So What did you think? Good or bad or ugly? Please R&R and tell me!**


	11. Mayra Jora Ici Cullen

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**

**~KPOV~**

* * *

I kissed Tivon and he moaned. I chuckled, "Get up, Sleepy head." He sat up and looked at me. "What's wrong, love?" I shook my head. "I have always wanted a child." Tivon got up and got dressed.

"Then let us go and adopt one." I got out of bed and got dressed. We got in to our car and drove to the adoption agency. We got out and went inside. The lady asked us what we were looking for.

We told her we were looking for a little girl. She told us to go and talk to the kids and to let her know if we saw one we wanted to adopt. We nodded and went around the house and meet all the girls.

Though, none jumped out at me you know. Tivon wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. He knew I was disappointed. We were about to leave when I felt something tug on my pant leg.

I looked down and saw a little girl about 4 years old with a teddy bear in her hand. I bent down to her level and smiled. "What's your name?" The little girl smiled at me and said.

"My name is Mayra Jora Ici. You and your mate were about to leave so I thought I would say bye." I was shocked. She knew about me and Tivon? "How long have you been here Mayra?"

"Since I was 1. My parents wanted to move and decided to leave me here." "I do not think I am leave now. Mayra, my name is Karter and this is Tivon," Tivon smiled at the little girl.

Tivon nodded and went to find out about about if we could adopt Mayra. "Mayra would you like to live with me and Tivon?" She smiled and nodded. "I would like that very much. The girls here do not like me much and always pick on me."

"Well that will not happen anymore, not if I can help it." Tivon came back and he had a smile on his face. Tivon bent down to Mayra's level. "Mayra. You need to go pack up your things. You are coming to live with us."

Mayra's eyes lit up and she ran up the stairs and packed her stuff . While she was up stairs Tivon and I signed the release forms and changed her last name. She back came down stairs with a small suit case in one hand and her teddy bear in another.

I picked up Mayra and Tivon picked up her suit case. Tivon and I went out to our car and I put Mayra in the back seat. I looked in Mayra's suit case she had one nightgown, one dress and the out fit she was wearing.

I closed the suit case shut and put it in the trunk. Tivon and I got in the car. "Mayra we are going to go shopping. We need to get you some more clothes and stuff for your room. So if you see something you like do not be afraid to ask for it, ok?"

She nodded. We went to the mall and went in to almost all the stores. We picked up sundresses in light green, ligth blue, pink and purple. We picked up T-shirts, in pink and purple that had ruffles at the bottom and we picked up Jeans in black for her, Along with underwear. We also picked up some night wear for her.

We picked up a twin bed that for her and she picked out bedding that she liked. After we were done shopping we went home and Mayra took a bath. We put her bed together and put the bedding on the bed.

We took all the price tags off of everything and put her clothes away. I pulled out the teddy bear that we had bought for her. She said she liked it but, we think she was afraid to ask for it. So we bought and didn't tell her.

I put the teddy bear inside a box and wrapped the box. I put a bow on top and set it on her bed. Tivon smiled at me and I kissed him. We went in to the living room and sat down on the couch.

We started watching Cartoons. Mayra came out of the bath room wearing one of the night gowns we got her. "May I join you two?" Tivon and I looked at Mayra. She looked very nervous like she was going to get yelled at.

I patted the couch and said, "Come on over kiddo." She smiled and came over to the couch and sat with us and watched some cartoons. When she started to get sleepy we took her in to her room.

We told her to open the present. When she pulled out the teddy bear she squealed. We smiled at her and tucked her in to bed. we turned out her light and closed the door.

Tivon and I went back in to our room. He closed the door behind us and started to kiss me. "Tivon... We cannot do this. Mayra will here us." "So we will have to be quiet."

_**Warning! I...Spy... ... ... A LEMON! O.O**_

He pulled on my shirt and kissed my chest. I could feel myself becoming hard. He pulled me in to the bath room and turned on the shower. He stripped me and he whipped all of his clothes off. He pulled me in to the shower and started to softly sing our song. I sang along.

_**I just want you close, Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure, That it will only get better**_

_**You and me together, Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cuz, Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright**_

_**No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

_**When the rain is pouring down, And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around, This I know for certain**_

He prepared me. While we sang. He chuckled when my singing turned in to moans. He stuck him self inside me and pumped in and out. He put his hand on my length and moved his hand up and down my length.

_**You and me together, Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cuz, Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright**_

_**No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel**_

**_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So til the end of time I'm telling you there is no one_**

_**No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

"Tivon... I'm going to. ahhhhhhh..." I came in his hand. I clenched around him and pushed him over the edge, he came inside me. When I came down from my high he removed himself from me.

He pushed me gently against the shower wall. He took my member in to his mouth and began to suck. I wrapped my finger in his hair. He sucked harder and I came again. I could feel his length against me.

He removed his mouth and I got down and sucked on him. He came in my mouth and I swallowed. We took a shower and got dressed in boxers and slacks. We got in to bed and fell asleep. I was woken up by a scream.

Tivon was still asleep. I ran in to Mayra room and turned on the light she was curled in to a ball. I went over over to Mayra. "Mayra... You need to wake up. It was just a bad dream.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I raised my hand and twisted the arm backwards. I stood up and turned around. "Karter...Love, can you let go of my arm. You are hurting me." I let go of his arm and healed it for him.

"Sorry." He nodded. "What's wrong?" "I heard Mayra scream. So I came down to her room and found her like this... Curled up in a ball, shaking." Tivon put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Mayra... Wake up."

Mayra woke up crying. I took her in to my arms and tried to calm her down. "It is ok. Nothing can hurt you." "Can we watch some cartoons...please." I kissed the top of her head. "Sure." I took Mayra in to the living room and sat down on the couch with her.

Tivon brought some warm milk for Mayra. We watched Cartoons and eventally she fell asleep. Tivon was already asleep. I stretched out on the couch and fell alseep as well. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So? What did you think? Please Read and Review! The link for Mayra's bedding is on My profile.  
**


	12. 20 Years

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**

* * *

6 Months later**

**KPOV

* * *

**

Tivon and I just celebrated our 2-year anniversary. Tomorrow Alice and Jasper would celebrate their 20th anniversary. Sofia and I had been planning to do something special for them.

Sofia had suggested a romantic getaway but I wasn't so sure. I had a really good idea and I told my plan to Sofia and she thought it was awesome.

I started planning everything and gave every one a call and told them what they were doing. Sofia had to dress mom and I had to get dad ready.

Sofia and I went out and went to the mall to pick out some clothes for mom and dad. "Karter! Look at this one!"

I turned and looked at Sofia and then looked at what she was pointing to. "That is perfect. See if you can get Mom's size."

I waited while Sofia went in to the store and looked for mom's size she came back a few minutes later with a bag. "Guess you found her size."

Sofia smiled at me. "Ok we have to get something for dad and get some shoes for mom." Sofia nodded. We went in search for a nice out fit for dad and some shoes for mom.

We got black dress pants and a white button down top for dad and picked out a nice pair of black shoes to go with the dress we picked out for mom.

We went back to my place and Tivon came out holding Mayra. She was giggling and Tivon was tickling her. "And who is this?" Mayra spoke up before Tivon or I could.

"My name is Mayra Jora Cullen and I am 5 years old." Sofia smiled at Mayra. Tivon looked at the stuff we picked up and nodded in approval.

Tivon went back in to the house with Mayra. When Tivon was out of sight Sofia smacked me. "What was that for?" "You adopted a kid and didn't tell anyone? How long have you had her?"

"6 months. Sorry I didn't tell you. Just one day I decided that I wanted a child. Tivon and I found Mayra. Both Mom and Dad will meet her tomorrow."

Sofia nodded. I took Sofia home and went to find dad. "Jasper?" "In the Kitchen." I went in to the kitchen and found my dad sitting at the table read the newspaper.

"Dad I need you to come sleep at my place tonight. Sofia planned an all girls night. No boys allowed. "That would not surprise me."

Jasper grabbed some nightwear and came out to the care with me. I made sure I had the outfit for dad and got in to the car. "That reminds me."

Jasper turned and looked at me. "Tivon and I have been hiding something from you and Alice for the last six months. You have another grand child."

Jasper looked shocked and said, "Boy or girl?" "Little girl. Her name is Mayra Jora Cullen. She is 5 years old." Jasper smiled.

"That is a pretty name. I'm guessing I am getting to meet her tonight." I pulled in to my driveway and nodded. "Yes. You do get to meet her tonight."

I got out of my car and got the stuff out of the trunk. Jasper and I went in to the house. "Mayra. Sweetheart, come see Karter." Mayra poked her head around the corner and came running to me.

I picked her up and faced Jasper. "Mayra, this is Grandpa Jasper. Jasper this is your granddaughter Mayra." Mayra looked at Jasper and said, "Is it ok if I call you Jasper?"

Jasper smiled and nodded. "I would prefer if you did." The rest of the night was normal we all went to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**APOV**

* * *

I woke up this morning with no Jasper. Sofia and Jennifer came in to my room and decided to play Alice Barbie. "Aww. Come on you two. I am not in the mood to play dress up."

I now know how Bella felt when I played Bella Barbie on her. "If you let us play Alice Barbie now, I promise that we will let you see Jasper later." My eyes lit up. "OK!"

As long as I got to see Jasper, Alice Barbie would not be so bad. Jennifer straightened my hair and Sofia did my make up. They helped me get in to an evening dress.

They zipped up the dress. The handed me a pair of shoes and I put them on. They let me look in the mirror. I looked good. I let them take me down stairs and we had breakfast.

Jennifer grabbed Lacie and we got in to the car. We drove around and got to an abandoned Church. I got out of the car and they led me inside.

**JPOV**

I got up this morning and had a shower. Karter was sitting on the bed when I walked out with a towel around my waist. "Wear this out fit, please."

I nodded and Karter laid them on the bed, and then left the room. I got dressed. I put on the dress pants and the button down shirt.

I came out and had breakfast with Tivon and Mayra who were dressed up. Karter came out a few minutes later, dressed up as well.

When we were finished breakfast we got in to the car and drove around and pulled up to an abandoned church. I looked and saw Sofia's car was already here.

We all got out and went inside. I saw Alice standing with Sofia, Jennifer and Lacie. "Alice?" she turned around and looked at me. "Jasper!"

She jumped in to my arms and I kissed her. "You look beautiful." She smiled at me. "Who is this?

**KPOV**

Alice was pointing at the little girl that Tivon was holding. I kissed Mayra's cheek. "My name is Mayra Jora Cullen." Tivon spoke up next, "She is our Daughter."

Alice looked at me and I nodded. I looked at the time. "Come on guys or we are going to be late." We pushed Alice and Jasper in to the dark room.

"How do you expect us to see? It is dark in here." I turned on a light and everyone yelled, "Happy 20th Anniversary, Alice and Jasper!" They smiled at us and gave us a hug.** "**I thank you Karter and Sofia. We both love you very much."

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R please.**


	13. I Will Always Love You

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! This is Chapter 13. The Final Chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

**APOV

* * *

**

As the years went on a heart got weaker and weaker. The connection between the two of them was so strong that both their hearts got weaker. She stopped in to hug her parents one last time.

Today was her 18th birthday. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart." They both said barely above a whisper. She smiled at them with tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you. I love you. Both of you."

They smiled at her and said, "We love you too. It was a pleasure to have you as our daughter." She smiled and kissed them both. She held both their hands. They closed their eyes and passed away peacefully.

Their heart monitors flat lined. She slid to the floor and cried. We all hugged her tight. One by one we left them room. I stayed behind and held her tight.

"Remember, they loved you very much. They will always be with you. You Just have to open your heart to their ghosts. You will never be alone again." She smiled at me. She kissed her parents one last time and left the room.

* * *

**?POV**

* * *

I left the hospital. They had always told me to go for my dreams and let no one stop me. Today was the day that I would make them proud. Alice was right they both loved me very much.

So I finished college and went in to the medical field just like I had always dreamed. I loved them and no one else. I never found a mate nor will I go looking for one.

I wish to have a bond like them but I know they will help me. I studied hard and graduated top of my class. I went to work in the hospital. I found it very relaxing to help people. That is when I met Kyle.

A 17 year old boy. He had been in a car accident. "Kyle, Can you open your eyes?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You are very pretty. You must be angel." I smiled. "I'm going to try and save your life."

After everything Kyle and I stayed in touch and then became friends. A year later we started dating. 2 years ago we got married and 6 months ago I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Her name is Sara Andre Cullen. Kyle is such a good father to our little girl. When she got sick I did everything in my power to save her and I did. Kyle went in to law and worked as a lawyer.

We travelled a lot and had fun. Sara grew older and became more beautiful. Kyle and I loved her to death and would do anything for her.

I still keep in touch with everyone in the family and sometimes go over to visit and sometimes Sara goes with me. I still visit there grave and everytime I do Sara comes with me.

Sara once asked me about my past and why it was so hard to talk about. "Sara do you really want to know this story at the age of 12?" She nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

I sat down at a pinic table and went through my whole life history. When I was done she looked like she was going to cry. "So you had to do everything on your own?"

I shook my head. "No. they died on my 18th birthday. I loved them very much and I still do. I know that they are proud of me and that they are also proud of you."

Sara smiled at me and hugged me tight. "I love you mom." I kissed her temple.

"I love you too Sara. You must always follow your dreams. But most importantly... Be happy with you are and who you have become." Sara and I went back home and made dinner.

We had dinner and washed the dishes when we were done. "Sara... Come with me." Sara got her shoes on and took her outside. I walked to the house I was raised in.

"What is this place?" "This is the place I grew up in." I opened the door and led her inside. "Look around and what do you see?" She kept looking and she found my old bedroom.

I opened the door for her and let her in to the room. "Wow." I smiled. "I got a lot of gifts from them when I was a kid and I never took them for granted either."

She picked up a picture and showed it to me. "That was taken at my sixteenth birthday party and that bear I i'm holding, was the bear that they gave me they day they brought me home. That is all of us. My two father's Karter Andre Cullen, Tivon Cullen and _**Me,**_ Mayra Jora Cullen. Your middle name is the same as your grandfather's."

I took a breath to look at my dautgher's reaction. "15 years ago I watched my parents get weaker and weaker. Then on my 18th birthday I went to see them. I kissed them and told them I loved them very much. I held their hands and watched them pass away. So for the last 15 years I've been going after my dream just like Karter and Tivon told me too. I have you and Kyle."

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R please. Tell me what you think please. ;) Thank you to all who have read this and liked it. I'm sending a special thank you out to Pixie-Jazz101 for being the only person to review this story.  
**


	14. Happy Ending!

**Okay everyone. I decided to create a more of your typical "happy ending." **

**DISCLAMIER: I OWN NONE OF THE CULLENS! I DO OWN MAYRA, SARA, TIVON and KARTER!

* * *

APOV

* * *

  
**

As the years went on a heart got weaker and weaker. The connection between the two of them was so strong that both their hearts got weaker. She stopped in to hug her parents one last time. Today was her 18th birthday. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart." They both said barely above a whisper. She smiled at them with tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you. I love you. Both of you." They smiled at her and said, "We love you too. It was a pleasure to have you as our daughter." She smiled and kissed them both. She held both their hands. They closed their eyes and _fell in to a coma that they would never wake up from_.

* * *

**Mayra POV

* * *

**

I left the hospital. They had always told me to go for my dreams and let no one stop me. Today was the day that I would make them proud. Alice was right they both loved me very much. So I finished college and went in to the medical field just like I had always dreamed. I loved them and no one else. I never found a mate nor will I go looking for one.

I wish to have a bond like them but I know they will help me. I studied hard and graduated top of my class. I went to work in the hospital. I found it very relaxing to help people. That is when I met Kyle. A 17 year old boy. He had been in a car accident. "Kyle, Can you open your eyes?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You are very pretty. You must be angel." I smiled. "I'm going to try and save your life."

After everything Kyle and I stayed in touch and then became friends. A year later we started dating. 2 years ago we got married and 6 months ago I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her name is Sara Andre Cullen. Kyle is such a good father to our little girl. When she got sick I did everything in my power to save her and I did. Kyle went in to law and worked as a lawyer.

We travelled a lot and had fun. Sara grew older and became more beautiful. Kyle and I loved her to death and would do anything for her. I still keep in touch with everyone in the family and sometimes go over to visit and sometimes Sara goes with me. I still visit there grave and everytime I do Sara comes with me. Sara once asked me about my past and why it was so hard to talk about. "Sara do you really want to know this story at the age of 12?" She nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

I sat down at a pinic table and went through my whole life history. When I was done she looked like she was going to cry. "So you had to do everything on your own?" I shook my head. "No. they died on my 18th birthday. I loved them very much and I still do. I know that they are proud of me and that they are also proud of you." Sara smiled at me and hugged me tight. "I love you mom." I kissed her temple.

"I love you too Sara. You must always follow your dreams. But most importantly... Be happy with you are and who you have become." Sara and I went back home and made dinner. We had dinner and washed the dishes when we were done. "Sara... Come with me." Sara got her shoes on and took her outside. I walked to the house I was raised in. "What is this place?" "This is the place I grew up in." I opened the door and led her inside. "Look around and what do you see?" She kept looking and she found my old bedroom.

I opened the door for her and let her in to the room. "Wow." I smiled. "I got a lot of gifts from them when I was a kid and I never took them for granted either." She picked up a picture and showed it to me. "That was taken at my sixteenth birthday party and that bear I i'm holding, was the bear that they gave me they day they brought me home. That is all of us. My two father's Karter Andre Cullen, Tivon Cullen and _**Me,**_ Mayra Jora Cullen. Your middle name is the same as your grandfather's."

I took a breath to look at my daughter's reaction. "15 years ago I watched my parents get weaker and weaker. Then on my 18th birthday I went to see them. I kissed them and told them I loved them very much. I held their hands and watched them fall in to a coma that they will never wake up from. So for the last 15 years I've been going after my dream just like Karter and Tivon told me too. I have you and Kyle."

* * *

_**7 Years later**_

**MPOV

* * *

**

"Mom! MOM!" I ran in to the kitchen where I could hear my daughter yelling. "I think I figured it out. I think I found the medication that will not only wake them up but also fix their hearts. Mom we have to try! Please Carlisle thinks it will work. Please! Let me try?" "Fine but I have work but make sure Carlisle is near in case." Sara hugged me. "Thank you mom!" She ran out the door and drove to the hospital. I was working with some cancer children in a hospital at the other end of city. I headed to work and thought about what Sara had said to me. I sighed. They have been in a coma for 21 years. I got out of my car and went to work.

* * *

**SPOV

* * *

**

I got to the hospital and I found Carlisle. "She said yes." Carlisle smiled and led me to their room. I took a deep breath and said, "Here goes nothing." I injected them with the medication I had been working on. I sat on the windowsill and waited Carlisle told me that he would be right back. I nodded. Right after he left I Karter move in his bed. I moved closer to him and I saw him open his eyes. "Karter Cullen? How do you feel?" "I feel young and healthy. What is your name?" "My name is Sara Andre Cullen." I looked over and saw Tivon open his eyes. "Tivon how do you feel?" "Just like Karter." I looked back at Karter He asked, "Do I know you? You look familiar." "I'm sorry you don't me but you do know my mother." "What's your mother's name?" "My mother is Mayra Jora Cullen." I saw Karter's eyes water and I checked his vitals. Both his and Tivon's were healthy. "Did your mother adopt you?" I shook my head. "No. My mother got married 20 years ago and I just turned 19 two months ago." I smiled at them and told them I'd be right back. I went in to the hall and sent a text to my mother.

_You might want to get over here quick. They are awake and they want to see you._

_~S_

A few seconds later I got a text back that said,

_I'm on my way now. I love you Sara and thank you for everything. _

_~M_

I closed my phone and went back in to their room. They smiled at me. I just got a hold of my mom and she is on her way here to see you two. A few minutes later I heard the door open. I looked over at the door and saw my mom. I smiled. I heard my mother yell something I never heard her say. "Daddy!" She jumped on their beds and gave them both a hug. "Mayra, Baby we missed you. How long have we been out for?" "About 21 years." "Wow" I heard Tivon say. I left and then came back. "They should be well enough to go home in about 4 days." "I can't miss that much-" I cut my mother off. "I already called your boss and told her what happened she has given you the next 2 weeks off with pay." She looked at me and mouthed 'thank you." I nodded and left the room to let my mother be alone with her parents.

**THE END

* * *

****Author's Notes: Please Read and Review. I hope everyone had happy holidays!  
**


End file.
